Inferno (Beast Wars)
Inferno is the name of several fictional characters from the various Transformers universes. Despite having different alternate modes, the character name has been most associated with the form of a fire engine. Generation 1 Inferno is a fearless Autobot who has a firetruck as his vehicle form. Inferno enjoys receiving attention when saving lives and extinguishing fires, however is easily distracted, getting involved in combat preferring the heat of battle to the heat of a burning building. Comic appearances Inferno appeared in the Marvel Comics Transformers comic. In the US version of the comic, Inferno didn't make an appearance until after the battle with Unicron and shortly after this, his wreckage is seen in the aftermath of Bludgeon's ambush. He was soon after resurrected by the coming of Optimus Prime and the Last Autobot. Inferno featured in the UK version of the comic before the battle with Unicron happened, however featured most prominently afterwards in the Legacy of Unicron storyline where he died crashing a shuttle into a large group of Decepticons. Inferno also appeared in the Rhythms of Darkness storyline set in an alternate universe, where he is one of the few Autobots still alive on Earth. He would also appear briefly in the Transformers: Generation 2 comic. Whilst battling the second generation Cybertronian forces of Jhiaxus, he saw his friend Smokescreen gunned down. In a rage, Inferno killed all of the enemy soldiers, only to be ambushed by more of them - however whilst diving for cover, a building collapsed on top of him. In Dreamwave Productions adaptation of Generation 1. He first appears in the second War Within series as part of Grimlock's Lightning Strike Coalition. Later, after the end of the Great Shutdown, Inferno was reformatted into an Earth fire engine and then surprisingly became part of the Cybertronian High Council. Inferno in IDW Publishing's adaptation, was on the Autobot Orbital Command Hub in Spotlight: Blaster, where he was present when Blaster was recovered and returned to the Autobots. Animated series Inferno first appeared in the episode "Dinobot Island, Part 2," alongside Red Alert,http://www.anime.com/Transformers/ Transformers Season Two Box Set, Part 1 by Brian Cirulnick, February 2003 with no explanation or origin. He was featured prominetly in the episode "Auto-Beserk", also alongside Red Alert. In the episode "Prime Target", Inferno was captured by big game hunter Lord Cholmondeley, along with a several other Autobots in an attempt to lure Optimus Prime it a trap. Inferno is part of a team lead by Ironhide to track down Optimus Prime on Cybertron in "The Search for Alpha Trion", and meets his old flame Firestar. Walker Edmiston is the voice actor for Inferno.Sid and Marty Krofft: A Critical Study of Saturday Morning Children's by Hal Erickson Like his fellow Autobot Ironhide Inferno speaks with a thick southern U.S. accent. Inferno also appears in the end credits of The Transformers: The Movie despite not actually appearing in it leading to speculation that Inferno's scenes were cut or that he was intended to feature. After the movie, he never made any more appearances. In the Japanese Headmasters series, Inferno appears in the first and third episodes, under the command of Ultra Magnus on Earth. Transformers (live-action movie) Inferno is also the name of a Transformer in the live-action movie continuity. In it Inferno is an Autobot programmer. He appears in the Transformers: Defiance comic series by IDW Publishing. In issue #2, Inferno helps in the recovery effort after the attack on Cybertron. He later sides with Optimus Prime against the idea of Megatron's counterattack on their invaders. He also appears in the Transformers: Movie Prequel comic issue #1, as a member of the squad commanded by Bumblebee at Tyger Pax when they are attacked by Megatron and several Dreadwing drones. According to Hasbro employees, his colors are inspired by the Generation 1 Micromaster Autobot Tote, as well as one of the early concept drawings for Ratchet in the 2007 Transformers film.transformers-fr_FR - default He transforms into a 2000 BMW X5 firetruck. Toys References * External links *Inferno at the Transformers Wiki es:Inferno (Transformers) id:Inferno ja:インフェルノ (トランスフォーマー) ru:Инферно (трансформер) fi:Inferno (Transformers) Category:Action Masters Category:Autobots Category:Fictional characters who can turn invisible Category:Fictional firefighters Category:Mini-Cons Category:Wreckers (Transformers)